


Under the Boardwalk

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [13]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kissing on the Beach, everyone is 18, stupid teen stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Bucky and Reader are on their last date night after graduation.





	Under the Boardwalk

“Bucky!” Y/N laughed as she let her boyfriend pull her along the streets after hopping off the bus. “Slow down!” He just looked back with his gorgeous smile and continued to lead her towards what she knew was the way to the boardwalk. School had just ended and everyone was out celebrating their freedom, but for Y/N and Bucky, it was their last night of being together for who knows how long.

“Darlin’ we only have until ten tomorrow before I leave,” he called over his shoulder as he started to weave them through the throng of people that were making their way along the sidewalk. Y/N could see the boardwalk up ahead and smiled. She always loved being at the beach with him, even though she didn’t swim.

“I know, I know, but I don’t want to rush tonight. This is our last chance to be together and I want it to slow and memorable,” she replied, stopping to yank him back towards her. “I rather get a hotel.” She let the word trail off, looking at him with innocent eyes as her hand moved along the opening of shirt, fingers barely caressing the tank underneath. She smiled when she saw the muscle in Bucky’s jaw clench as he reluctantly took a step back from her.

“Baby girl,” he said lowly, pulling her slowly with him so they could get on the boardwalk. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her close while he looked ahead. “You are a mischievous soul, you know that?”

“You love it.”

“I do. And as much as I would love to have you alone in a hotel room right now, I would rather be on the beach. Feet in the sand and water. Kissing you as the sun goes down.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Y/N giggled, her hand moving to wrap around him so she could be closer.

“C’mon, baby girl, don’t be saying that so loud. I have a reputation to uphold,” he replied with a mocked mortification. “I, Bucky Barnes, Heavy Weight Boxing Champion---”

“It’s only the gym level,” Y/N laughed, pulling away to walk backwards as she faced him.

“Still. I’m undefeated. I don’t need challengers to think I am so soft hearted idiot.” His grin grew with each word, his stormy eyes brightened as he looked her over.

“Well, I love this soft hearted idiot.” She took his hand and stopped walking, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. “Now, let's get to the beach before it’s too crowded.”

The water was slightly chilly making Y/N shiver and rub her arm, making sure she only went to her ankles, while Bucky waded out further to his knees.

“C’mon,” Bucky smiled, holding out his hand to her.

“Bucky, you know I don’t know how to swim,” she replied with slight exasperation as she looked nervously at the waves coming in, breaking at his knees before rolling to swirl around her ankles.

“I got you, darlin’,” he replied as he started to walk towards her and took her hand, dragging her further out where she was knee deep with him, his arm around her waist to give her some steadiness.

What he wasn’t expecting the rather large wave cresting as it approached, hitting them both with enough force to knock Y/N off balance. She fell, bringing Bucky down with. The water splashing over her face kicked her flight response and she began to flail as she thoughts of drowning flooded her mind, even though sitting in the water wasn’t enough to make her head go under.

She felt arms around her, lifting her quickly to take her to the beach. She didn’t mind the dry sand under her as she tried to calm her breathing, her hands covering her face out of embarrassment.

“So sorry,” she managed out between mangled breaths. 

She felt him sit next to her, wrapping his slightly damp shirt around her before rubbing his hands over her arms to warm her a bit. 

“‘Is my fault,” he murmured, lips close to her ear. He moved to take her hands away from her face before tilting her head to face him so he could place a soft kiss on her lips.

“Not how I imagine our last night together,” he muttered, pulling away. She could see the guilt in his eyes and it broke her heart. She leaned in and kissed him, this one was a bit more heady, her hands raking through his dark hair not caring if she left sand there or not.

“I’m fine, we’re fine,” she breathed, her lips claiming his again as she pushed into him. He fell back and rested his hands on her hips and he allowed her entrance to his mouth, deepening the kiss further. Y/N couldn’t help but smile when she heard him moan as she ground her hips into him.

“Baby girl,” he growled, pulling her back slightly, looking at her like he was thirsty for more.

She smirked, her finger tracing his stubbled jaw. “The pier is right over there.” Her eyes flicked to the long wooded pier only feet away as her brow lifted playfully.

“Sand, baby, sand. Let’s get that hotel room,” he replied with a heavy breath, his hand at the small of her back. He grimaced as she moved and it made her giggle seeing as to why.

“I can live with the sand. It doesn’t look like you can walk with that,” she teased while she stood, brushing sand off of her legs. “I mean, I could even just…”

“No, I am not going to get my fill until you are well satisfied darlin’,” he countered, his eyes narrowing. He stood and took her hand so he could hurriedly pulled her back up the beach to walk down the boardwalk to the nearest hotel.


End file.
